


【双德】联赛不夺冠不复合的解决方案

by Chuxiu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuxiu/pseuds/Chuxiu
Summary: CP: 兰帕德x杰拉德利物浦联赛夺冠夜，一位不速之客敲开了切尔西主帅的家门。
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Frank Lampard
Kudos: 8





	【双德】联赛不夺冠不复合的解决方案

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个礼物，我并非双方的球迷。  
> 以及，进门要先洗手，最好再洗个澡，请杜绝以下行为。

兰帕德回到家一刻钟后，只匆匆洗了把脸，甚至没能来得及把沙发坐出温度，门铃就毫无预警的响了起来。期间，这位富勒姆区高级上班族的手机始终在西裤口袋里疯狂的震动，他不敢怠慢，急忙掏出来，浏览过一排年轻球员之间的琐事、教练组成员发来的信息和高层留下的未接来电，以及利物浦夺冠播报——天知道为什么所有人都在聊这些，简直和今夜的英超转播画面同样不怀好意（究竟是谁在这轮踢赢了曼城？）——视线准确的定位到那条没有备注的号码发来的信息。

“我就快到你门外了，但愿你在家里。”

这样没头没尾的一句话，却让兰帕德脸上再也挂不住淡定的表情。他急忙从沙发上起身，顺手点开了下一条语音，球队里年轻人活力充沛的声音做了脚步声的背景乐。他一打开家门，就看到面前站着一个身穿黑色夹克、戴着棒球帽和口罩的男人，从头到脚裹得密不透风。这副打扮既惊悚又滑稽，很有竞争富勒姆区最可疑身影的潜质；引用当事人的事后陈述，“斯蒂文看上去简直像个极端球迷”。正因如此，切尔西的新任教练一下愣在原地，几乎摔掉了肩头夹着的手机。

而杰拉德掀起帽檐，拉下口罩，炎热的天气让他鼻尖沁出了汗珠，脸上泛着若有若无的薄红。利物浦的传奇球星眼神游移，语气生硬：“我是来给你道谢的。”

听到杰拉德这么说，兰帕德不由得垂下眼睛，咬住下唇，露出一个努力憋笑的表情。他迅速往家门附近瞥了瞥，才一把拽着杰拉德的手，把他拖到了门里边，语气相当柔和，却颇有些明知故问的意味：“道什么谢，不来道歉吗？”

兰帕德的手心还沾着点夏季的薄汗，皮肤上传来丝丝凉意，被他这么一抓，杰拉德的情绪多少镇定了下来。他站在玄关处换下了鞋子，顿觉手足无措，就连他们上一次距离这么近是哪一年的哪一日，杰拉德都很难立刻回忆起来。

利物浦夺冠的夜晚，前任利物浦队长却出现在切尔西教练的家里。好像只是一时头脑发热跑到兰帕德面前，就已经让杰拉德花光了所有思考的力气。该往里面走吗？他们现在甚至算不上熟人；要接着说吗？可是兰帕德刚才的表情好像要把他的心思一层层剥开一样，杰拉德不知道该怎么开口。他望着兰帕德的绿眼睛，感到有些口干舌燥，默然半晌，说道：“我很抱——”

但是兰帕德把手指抵在了他的唇边。“免啦，现在不是说这个的时候。别忘了，我的切尔西倒数第二轮还要跟克洛普交手呢。我们必须要踢上欧冠，每一场比赛都不能大意。不过，如果你想给我一点感谢，我会愉快奉陪，”兰帕德眯起眼，打量着红军的前任队长，似笑非笑的说，“好了，斯蒂文，你究竟想怎么道谢？”他又往前走了半步，靠近了杰拉德，一只手搭在他的后背，沿着防水面料向下滑去，贴上利物浦前任队长的屁股。

仿佛是为了回应兰帕德那样，杰拉德捉住了他垂在身侧的另一只手，放到唇边轻轻一吻。他的笑容里多了些许轻快，额头上浮现出几道皱纹，“天啊，这种感觉真让我怀念。当初在国家队，我们也是这样，偷偷的……”

他仍然没能讲完这句话，因为兰帕德又把吻印上了他的嘴唇。杰拉德深深的回拥住身前年轻的教练，一面伸出舌头舔过兰帕德的齿列，一面解开他衬衫的衣扣，兰帕德也伸手拉开了杰拉德身上的外套。久别后的尴尬情绪霎时一扫而空，只剩下一对旧情未了的爱人，突然多了大把时间可以面对面倾诉情意。兰帕德拆下了杰拉德的皮带，他们的小腹紧紧相贴，杰拉德忽然小声抱怨了一句，“你绝对胖了。” 

这句话招来了兰帕德迅捷的反击。切尔西的教练低笑了一声，膝盖轻轻往杰拉德腿间顶去，给他一个带着侵略性质的警示。杰拉德只觉下腹一热，不由自主硬了起来。曾经在球场上相遇的时候，极为短暂的接触都能在他们共同呼吸过的空气里塞满欲望的火花，那些以遗憾居多的日子里，英格兰的两位中场之间氤氲着微妙的不稳定气氛，于是总有人会选择退避。而今他们甚至不愿多走几步到卧室里去，而是滚倒在昏暗客厅的地毯上边。兰帕德翻过来压在杰拉德的身上，手扶着流浪者主帅的腰。杰拉德凑上来吻了吻兰帕德的额头，只听后者略带调侃的问他，“你身材保持的倒是挺好，怎么回事，教练工作进展的还不错？”

“怎么可能，难搞的很，”杰拉德叹了口气，却发现兰帕德正认真的看向他。分别几年，他们不约而同的选择了教练这个职业，做回了同行。执教的难处不必细说也可心领神会，杰拉德看见那双原本明亮的眸子里写满倦意，隐约的，还有一丝焦虑；兰帕德的房间里，或者说兰帕德的身上飘着咖啡的香气，味道浓郁的令人无法忽视，他忽然就有些心疼了。“当然，做切尔西的主帅一定难上加难，现在我也更理解拉法了——”

兰帕德漂亮的眉毛稍稍挑了起来，低头亲了亲领口上方露出的一段脖颈，头发蹭在杰拉德的下巴上，让他觉得有些痒。兰帕德意有所指的说：“既然你知道当教练有多难，还不想些办法好好感谢我。”

杰拉德在他身下眨了眼睛，曲起双腿，把长裤从大腿根褪下脚踝。教练的双腿虽已不再像当打之年的球员那么强壮有力，依然保持着流畅漂亮的外形。兰帕德注视着他的动作，脸一下红了起来，附在杰拉德耳畔压低了声音，“你竟然没有穿……” 等到杰拉德把那管冰凉的东西塞进兰帕德的手心，后者做了个深呼吸，才接着说道，“你真的太让我吃惊了。”

而杰拉德搂住了兰帕德，小腿抬高，架在兰帕德的肩膀上，语调中满怀柔情蜜意。

“你真性感。今晚我看了整场比赛，我知道那九十多分钟对利物浦有多么关键——可我根本无法集中注意力。弗兰克，事实上，我一直在看你。”

兰帕德微笑着回答：“我可不知道那时候你在看我。我要是知道，今天说什么也得打理得体面一些。”

杰拉德回给他了然的眼神，兰帕德是在和他玩含蓄的语言游戏。红军的队长做梦都想着让英超冠军再回默西塞德，又怎么会不关心这场见证历史的对决。兰帕德只是在想，杰拉德看这场比赛的时候，是否也会考虑和利物浦无关的事情？现在杰拉德把答案告诉了兰帕德，当后者站在场边为一支稚嫩的青年军焦头烂额，杰拉德正在某处注视着他，为他担心，也由衷的为他欣喜。

然后他把手放上兰帕德的肩头，安静的说，“第三个进球发生之后，我想着‘让比赛现在就结束吧’。这样，我就能早点见到你了。我真的，非常，非常的想念你，我的弗兰克……”

于是兰帕德再次吻了上来。切尔西教练的手指沾着润滑液，不带半分犹豫的插进了杰拉德的身体，让身下人的双脚在一瞬间绞紧，很快力道就又松懈下来。汗水从兰帕德的脖颈上流下，被杰拉德伸出舌尖舔去，而后者吻着兰帕德的锁骨和胸膛的时候，兰帕德也把第三根手指塞了进来。兰帕德敞开的衣领上香水气味在他的鼻端萦绕，蓝军主帅换了另一种更沉稳的香调，不再是几年前那种清清爽爽的感觉，却令他更加沉醉。杰拉德轻轻握住了兰帕德蹭在他大腿上的阴茎，和他自己的贴在一起，缓慢而有技巧的撸动着，这让正在开拓他后穴的人喘息更加粗重，两道呼吸的频率逐渐重叠在一起。

等到兰帕德抽出手指，把他自己的东西填进杰拉德的身体，后者的手垂下来，指端扣进了地毯，唇边淌出满足的呻吟。

“弗兰克……操我、啊，呜……你轻一点、我还要去……安菲尔德——”

而兰帕德抬高了杰拉德的腰，在对方的身体里猛烈挞伐起来，穴口被操的翻红，精液和着润滑液从身体交合处沿大腿流下，弄脏了他们身下的地毯。兰帕德咬着他的耳朵，佯装不快地控诉着：

“不准去，斯蒂文，你得留下来……你还没说好怎么赔我。”

杰拉德挺起了腰，让兰帕德把脸埋在他的颈边，红润的耳根搔着兰帕德直挺纤细的鼻梁，已经溢出清液的阴茎完全交付在对方指间。红军的前任队长大喘着气，毫无理智和原则的回应道，“那…那我就不去了，我留下陪你……哈、就是这里，弗兰克，你太棒了——”

兰帕德在大开大合的侵略中调整着呼吸节奏，却依然心如擂鼓。他喜欢看杰拉德头发凌乱、满面潮红，躺在他身下任人摆布的画面，那时杰拉德微微失神的眼睛里只会映照出一个人的身影，不是别人，不是杰拉德在俱乐部的搭档，也不是他在国家队的那群朋友，只有弗兰克·兰帕德一人而已。那让他切切实实的感受到了征服一位队长，征服一支球队，征服如钢铁般坚固不屈的安菲尔德的快意。直至今日，他们已分别许久，杰拉德还是忘不了他，依然在用那种眷恋的眼神看他。兰帕德并不喜爱利物浦，他是利物浦的竞争对手的球员和教练，不会为红军庆祝任何胜利的到来。不过今夜，他将允许自己短暂的为新科联赛冠军发出一声真心的喝采。

杰拉德微微睁大了双眼，越过兰帕德的肩膀，稍稍恢复焦距的瞳孔捕捉到玻璃柜上方的闪光，视线勾勒出那排贵重之物的轮廓。银色的外壳，蓝色的绶带……英超冠军奖杯。切尔西的英超冠军奖杯。

兰帕德的英超冠军奖杯。

当利物浦球迷在安菲尔德球场墙外狂欢的时候，他们不会知道，他们的老队长正和切尔西教练在对方家中的奖杯柜底下做爱。这个事实无疑让杰拉德的神经更加敏感起来，浑身像是刚从高强度比赛中下场那般绵软无力，而兰帕德正与他十指交缠，冲撞他，贯穿他，把情爱和欲望的热流尽数灌在后穴中间。一切都和多年前没什么区别，聪明过人的蓝军领袖完美的征服了红军的灵魂人物，再度在他的身体中留下难以消磨的痕迹。

“刚刚你说要过来，确实吓了我一跳，”当过度兴奋的潮水退去，困意席卷而来。眼帘沉沉，兰帕德兀自强打精神，几近自说自话的埋怨道，“要是让媒体拍到我们在一起，看你到时候该怎么解释……”

杰拉德躺在兰帕德身后，脑袋贴着他的背脊，一只手揽在他的腰间。“那时根本想不了太多，就想着来见你。”红军队长的声音轻柔而缓慢，“我最大的愿望已经实现了。所以我想着，不论之后会发生什么，我一定要找到弗兰克，把我此刻的头号心愿告诉他。”

兰帕德忽然睁开了双眼。某些一度被他忽视的事情，此刻正明明白白的在脑海中展开。

“所以，操，等等。”兰帕德一下翻过身来，抓着杰拉德的肩膀问道，“你是认真的？‘利物浦不夺联赛冠军不拍拖’？”

“是啊。”

“我以为那是你想跟我分手的借口。”

“怎么可能……”杰拉德不禁失笑，温热的手掌覆上面前人的小臂，安抚性的说着，“那段时间里，你我都不容易。还好它过去了，不是吗？”

原以为成年人之间不会再有这般微妙的误会……想到此节，兰帕德郁闷的叹了口气，伸手捏了捏杰拉德的脸颊：“还好都过去了。说吧，你该怎么补偿我？”

杰拉德认真道：“那我只好以身相许了。”

“那就以身相许。”兰帕德也露出一个温暖的笑容，目光灼灼，“等到切尔西再夺联赛冠军，就让整个欧洲联赛知道我们的关系。”


End file.
